Densi Drabbles
by sarrrrrah123099
Summary: These are just some short drabbles. Mostly tumblr prompts
1. Sleep

Nights on the couch watching old re-runs, drinking beer, and eating ice cream were their favorite kind of nights. Tonight though, all they wanted to do was sleep. They definitely needed it. Today's case was beyond exhausting. Between explosions, car crashes, chasing the bad guys on foot, and blending in to the scenery going under cover, they could only do one thing now.

When they finally got home, both of them got ready for bed and crawled under the covers. She forgot how comfortable sleeping with him had become. She loved being close to him. It felt even better when they were so close that she could feel his body heat radiating on to her. Tonight she felt like she needed that.

He always slept facing her, that way if anything ever happened he would always have her in his sight. Not that looking at her was all that hard, even if her back was towards him. She was beautiful from every angle. He loved sleeping with her too (along with other things). He loved having his arms wrapped around her. So, that's precisely what he did.

They both fell asleep within minutes, both facing the some direction. They were practically on top of each other. His hand was still on her waist. She was still sleeping when she grabbed his hand and pulled it across her body, placing it just at her shoulder. She laced her fingers into his, and tucked their hands under her pillow. He snuggled up even closer to her. So close that their heads were both on her pillow. She didn't even wake up when he said,

"I love you Kens, goodnight."

About a minute later after he had fallen asleep, still half asleep she whispered

"Love you too", and tugged his arm tighter around her

Now we can sleep they both thought.


	2. Things You Said While I Was in Your Arms

This is set at the end of 5x19 "Spoils of War"

…

"We're going home"

She couldn't stop crying. She wanted to let him go, but she couldn't. He never wanted to let go of her ever again.

She felt every bone in her body ache as she squeezed him even tighter.

More tears came rushing from her eyes.

"I really missed you Deeks."

"I missed you too Kens. I missed you too."

He could feel her tears going through his shirt now, but he didn't care. He wouldn't let go. He wouldn't even flinch. If they stood like that, together, holding each other tight for the rest of their lives, he would be okay with it.

"I'm sorry."

She kept crying. Sniffled, slowly looked up at him, and said in a crackled voice, "Why?"

"'Cause of what you had to go through."

"It's not your fault."

He was silent.

"It kinda is my fault" he thought.

His grip around her got even tighter, "Well I'm still sorry that I wasn't there to stop it before it happened."

She began to feel the tears dry up.

"There's no way you could've known it was going to happen."

"I know, but still…"

"Well thank you."

"What for?"

"For not letting me go."

She used ever muscle and fiber in her body to hug him tighter than she has ever hugged anyone ever before.

He looked down at her with a faint smile.

"I'm never letting you go. Ever."


	3. Things You Said at the Kitchen Table

Prompt: Things you said at the kitchen table

This is set at the end of 7x14 "Come Back" after they take the Audi and get all of Kensi's stuff

…

It was after midnight, and they were sitting at THEIR kitchen table for the first time.

"See? I told you we would always make time for noodles."

"Kens, it's late, maybe we should just go upstairs, catch some Z's, and eat it tomorrow."

"No way! It's never too late for noodles."

"Kensi. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Did you ever get to tell Jack what you wanted to say to him."

"Uh, yeah. Yeah I did. And um… He said some stuff too…"

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"You sure?"

"No, but we can talk about it tomorrow, over noodles."

"Good idea partner."

"Partner"

He got up and took her by the hand, leading her up to THEIR bed room.

"Let's go Kensalina, these Z's aren't gonna catch themselves."

She followed him and got ready for bed. A little while later right before she fell asleep she told Deeks goodnight, and he replied,

"G'night partner."

Yes. Partners. In every way.


	4. You Thought I Was Alseep

Prompt: Things you said when you thought I was asleep

This is set some time after 7x19 "The Seventh Child"

…

He wasn't really sure why he was awake at 3:27 in the morning, but he did know that there was no way he could go back to sleep now.

He sat all the up, with his back against the head board. He looked over at his ladybird. She looked so cute while she was sleeping. She looked happy.

"She's probably dreaming about me, or Monty" he thought, chuckling to himself.

Since he couldn't go back to sleep, he figured he might as well do something productive. For the past week, he's been trying to figure out how he is going to propose to her. He already had the ring, (which was absolutely perfect by the way) he knew where he wanted to do it, (the beach, while the sun was setting of course), but he didn't know what he wanted to say.

"Should I say a whole speech? Should I write it in the sand?… Maybe I'm over thinking this. Maybe I should just get down on one knee and say 'Kensalina Marie Blye, will you marry me?'"

"Yes"

He jumped.

"Baby, I thought you were sleeping."

"Well you thought wrong. Like you do most of the time."

"Ha ha very funny… Wait, did you just hear my whole inner monologue that I just said out loud?"

She turned over to face him.

"Yep."

She propped her head up with her arm. He looked down at her, almost embarrassed.

"Soooo…."

"So, the answer is yes. Deeks I don't NEED the beach or the sunset, although it would be nice, those things don't matter to me, all that matters is you. I love you."

"I love you too Kens. So that was another yes huh? Wow. I'm pretty good at this, or maybe it's just luck."

She smiled at him and rolled her eyes.

"I don't know if it's luck, but I'm thinking the third, and hopefully final time, you'll get one more 'yes'."

She yawned and fell back to sleep within a minute. He bent down and kissed her on the head. He slipped back under the covers.

"I hope so too."


	5. Snuggle, Movie Night, Pillow Fort

He thought it was going to be a normal movie night…

They just got home from what felt like the longest case ever. Car chases, explosions, shoot outs, really just a regular day on the job. Today though, they were too tired to do anything else but relax on the couch. Of course they had to stop and grab some dinner first. Chinese. Their favorite.

When they finally got home they both took off their shoes, he walked Monty, she got changed into something more comfortable, and when he got back from walking the dog, he did the same.

They sat on the couch eating their Chinese food talking about the crazy day they had, like there was nothing else to talk about. Game of Thrones was on. They finished eating. Deeks put the garbage in the trash. He knew if he left it up to Kensi, it would stay there for over a month.

When he came back from the kitchen he asked if she wanted to watch a movie. She said yes. He didn't even need to ask which movie. He knew. Titanic. They've watched it probably a good one hundred times since they've moved in together. He put the disk in the DVD player and switched the input on the TV.

He sat down, next to her. He sat in the corner of the couch. She moved in close to him. She laid her head on the side of his chest, listening to him breath. He put his arm around her, and held her tight. They loved movie night. They loved snuggling on the couch even more. Tonight is a perfect night to just relax. Even if they fell asleep on the movie, (which he usually did, waking up hours later hoping she didn't notice, all while she never fell asleep) it was still a great night.

When the beginning credits started he asked "You want popcorn, Kens?"

"Don't forget the beer."

As she sat up for him to stand up. He laughed all the way to the kitchen. That's my girl he thought.

He got to the kitchen and was staring at the open pantry for at least 10 minutes.

"Kensi, do you know where the popcorn is?" he yelled from the kitchen to the living room.

He heard a weird noise along with the laugh of a ladybird he could pick out in a crowd full of people.

"Kens? You okay?"

He grabbed two beers from the fridge and walked back into the living room to find what looks to be a fort, made of pillows blankets, and Christmas lights?

"Woah, where did this come from?"

"Well the pillows cam from the couch, the blankets cam from over there, and the lights, well… they were in the closet. I thought it might add some life to it."

"Add some life to what exactly?"

"The fort!"

"The fort?"

"Yeah, I made a pillow fort, I thought it might be more fun than just watching the movie on the couch."

"Kens…"

She looked at him from the tent of blankets she was under.

"This is awesome!"

He crawled underneath the blankets to sit next to her. The movie had already started, but that was okay, it's not like it was a new movie or anything.

They watched the movie and drank their beers. They had such a fun time just the three of them sitting under their pillow fort (Monty had to join in on the fun of course).

The movie was almost over when he heard a little snore. He just assumed it was Monty. Then he felt her head fall to his shoulder. _There is no way_ he thought. _There is no way my Kensalina Marie Blye fell asleep while watching Titanic._ _This is her favorite movie, she would watch this every single day if she could_. He grabbed the remote, trying to not move his body to wake her up. He turned the volume really low, almost on mute. He wrapped his arm around her and laid them both down with Monty as their pillow. He pulled the blanket slowly out from underneath them and covered her up so she wouldn't be cold. He kissed her on the head.

"We should build a pillow fort every night."


End file.
